


Call Me By My Name

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Christmas In Wonderland
Genre: F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A gift to my awesomely talented TC sister. Just some smutty goodness with sturdy Inspector McCloosh.





	Call Me By My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



At first, you thought that he had no interest in you whatsoever. Why else would he call you every goddamn name under the sun except your own? 

Inspector Gordon McCloosh had been courteous and gentlemanly all over when you'd first met. For some reason though, he simply could not remember your name, despite having literally just introduced yourself moments before. You had found it unspeakably rude that he'd obviously not been paying enough attention when you'd spoken. Your annoyance grew with every utterance of a name which was not yours, before you ran out of patience.

“My name is Cecilia!”

You ground out through your teeth, after you'd been called around four different names in the last five minutes, causing some nearby diners to turn to look at you. You ignored them.

You'd been introduced by a mutual friend and when Gordon had first entered the restaurant, you bit your lip hard as you took in his appearance with pleasure. He was to identify himself by wearing a red scarf, since the two of you had never met. Your eyes travelled from his dark hair flecked with silver, to his green eyes which scanned the room as he searched for the girl with the green coat, which had been your idea. His full mouth was perfectly framed by a neat little goatee which, like his hair, also had tiny flashes of silver. This pleased you no end. 

As he came toward you, you saw that he had a solid, stocky frame which was covered by a dark turtleneck beneath a suit jacket. His outfit was finished with tailored dress pants which clung nicely to his strong looking thighs, and leather brogues. Gordon's frame made your heart beat faster; you loved a man who had something to snuggle into. The fact that he was at least twenty years your senior didn't hurt either. You had always preferred older men and so far, Gordon was ticking all the boxes. Until he couldn't show you enough respect to call you by your name. 

“Cecilia?”

He said, a little uncertainly, after your outburst.

“Yes,”

You replied tetchily,

“Cecilia. Why is that so hard to remember?”

Gordon hung his head and your expression softened at the hurt look on his face. 

“Please accept my apologies,”

Gordon pleaded in his broad Scots accent, which was yet another alluring quality which you happened to really like,

“My memory isn’t what it used to be and I really meant no disrespect.”

You gave him a small smile, a little embarrassed that you'd let your temper get the better of you. He returned it bashfully and after that, the date had gone really well and had resulted in three further dates, after which you had both decided that there was something between you. 

Gordon had been a gentleman so far. After dates one and two, he had kissed you on the cheek before you went your separate ways and while you were impressed by his chivalrous demeanour, you attraction to him was growing and you longed for him to kiss you properly. 

Sitting in the booth at the bar on your third date, you huddled close as you chatted and sipped at your drinks. Gordon's masculine, seductive scent filled your senses as you caught his twinkling gaze, feeling the weight of the tension which hung heavy in the air. Figuring you had nothing to lose, you took your chance and you leaned in and pressed your lips to his, your eyes fluttering closed as you felt how soft, warm and receptive they were. You pulled back slightly and you saw that Gordon's eyes had changed. He looked at you with a heated stare, his breath seemingly caught in his throat. 

After a beat of silence, Gordon had slid his fingers into your hair to bring you to him and he claimed your lips in a searing kiss, his warm velvety tongue licking along the seam of your lips, seeking permission to explore. You opened your mouth to him willingly, sighing at the initial contact. 

As his mouth moved unhurriedly against yours, a ripple of desire made your skin break into gooseflesh, the sensation of the soft down of his beard whispering on your heated skin furthering your arousal. Once you had shared your first kiss, there was no stopping the two of you. 

Tonight was your fourth date and as you strolled along the street hand in hand, you decided that it was time to take this to the next level. You yearned to take Gordon to bed, your desire for him burning fiercely. 

Stopping outside your building, Gordon dropped your hand as he turned to face you and held your waist as he claimed your lips in a breathtaking kiss. A moan escaped your lips as your head spun delightfully, your hands fisting the lapels of Gordon's jacket. 

“Goodnight Cecilia darling,”

Gordon purred after he had broken the kiss. You smiled upon hearing your name, which he had never gotten wrong since your first date. His beautiful smile graced his features as he caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. 

You bit your lip, an uneasy silence hanging between you. Do it! You told yourself. Ask him! Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and asked,

“Would you like to come up?”

Gordon raised a questioning eyebrow in answer before swooping down on your mouth and kissing you hard.

“Yes,”

He breathed against your parted lips as he panted for air. 

“Come on then!”

You laughed, leading him inside to the lobby by the hand, where the elevator stood open.

You only had time to push your floor number when Gordon had backed you into the wall, pressing his weight against you as his marauding mouth moved against yours. You felt a change in the way he kissed you now, compared with his goodnight kiss previously. There was unspoken intent and the promise of passion behind it now as his breathing became laboured owing to his uncontainable need to taste more of you. 

Gordon's dizzying kiss made your heart thump in your chest and a tiny moan escaped from your lips as you felt your pussy begin to tingle pleasantly. You revelled in the feeling of his sturdy frame pinning you to the wall as he continued his assault on your mouth. 

From far away, you heard the elevator ding and you placed your hands on Gordon's chest to make him stop. You walked quickly along the hall and unlocked your door, throwing your keys in the bowl and stepping out of your heels. You turned around to offer to hang up Gordon's jacket to be met with the sight of him breathless with lust. His eyes glinted with it as he grabbed you by the waist and kissed you deeply with unbridled desire. 

You moved back, feeling for your bedroom door knob behind you as Gordon's skillful caresses stole the breath from your lungs. Finally getting inside, Gordon stepped back slightly, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. He gripped the hem of your dress with both hands and he swiftly pulled it up and over your head, a growl of appreciation cascading from his open lips as he looked at your lace-clad body. 

Stepping into him, you divested Gordon of his turtleneck, running your hands over the warm skin of his attractive little paunch. Gordon leaned down and began to trail hot kisses down the side of your throat. You gasped sharply, the sensation sending a shockwave of arousal straight to your now aching pussy. 

Gordon's strong hands slid around your back and unhooked your bra, before they came back around to grasp your breasts firmly as he continued his assault on your neck. Arching your back, pressing yourself into his eager touch, you threaded a hand into his hair and brought his lips to yours in a messy, fevered kiss bursting with need. 

Having unbuckled Gordon's belt and opened his pants, he kicked them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in black boxers, tented as they attempted to contain his hard cock. He put both hands under you ass and lifted you off the floor. You wrapped your legs around him, a thrill of excitement coursing through you as you felt his cock press against you. 

Gordon carried you over to the bed and threw you down before covering your body with his own, almost knocking the breath from your lungs. He mouthed his way down your body spread out before him, licking and sucking your skin, making you quiver with desire. He caught each of your nipples, one at a time, flicking his tongue across the rosy little buds, quickly causing them to pebble. The tiny squeeze you felt as they hardened made your hips buck and Gordon groaned against your skin. 

Moving down, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties and slid them down your legs and off, his eyes immediately seeking out your folds where he found you glistening, wet and ready for him. This pleased him and he grinned widely as he took off his boxers, the sight of his throbbing cock making you bite your lip in anticipation. 

Gordon knelt between your legs and he slid his middle finger the length of your lips, coating it with your juices before pushing it inside you and crooking it deliciously. You arched your back, inhaling loudly as he moved it in and out, soon adding another, your mind going blissfully blank as Gordon's dexterous fingers became responsible for the litany of nonsense which fell from your parted lips. 

Your hands fisted the sheets as Gordon worked his fingers firmly inside of you, the slick slide of his digits causing your eyes to roll back. Without missing a beat, Gordon bent down and sought out your clit with his tongue, teasing your little bundle of nerves until you cried out his name, coating his fingers with your fluids. 

Gasping for breath, you lay still on the bed, whispering softly about how good Gordon had made you feel. He knelt up and, catching your eye, he inserted his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

“Kitten, you taste so sweet,”

He purred, his seductive voice low and gravelly, heavy with desire. Your pussy pulsed at both his words and at the sounds of his voice. Gordon hovered over you and kissed you soundly, his talented tongue allowing you to taste yourself. 

Pulling back, Gordon took his neglected cock in hand and positioned himself at your soaking entrance before he gently pushed inside, sucking air in through his teeth at the snug fit of your pussy. A moan fell from your open lips as Gordon filled you to bursting with his beautifully hard cock. 

Gordon began to move his hips in earnest, bracing himself with his palms against the mattress either side of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his ass in an attempt to make him go deeper. The silence was broken with your laboured breathing and, as Gordon pounded you increasingly harder, both of your groans of pleasure rent the still air, reverberating around the room. 

Gordon's face contorted with concentration as he hammered his hips relentlessly against your own, and just as you felt them stutter as he got close, your climax consumed you. You groaned with relief and your body arched off the bed as waves of pleasure cascaded over you. 

Gordon's stuttering hips soon forced themselves towards you hard, his hot cum seeping inside your ruined pussy as your name fell from his dry lips like a prayer. Gordon gently thrust inside you until he was completely spent before he rolled off to your side, his flaccid cock slipping out of you making you whimper quietly. 

Gordon lay on his back with his eyes closed, panting softly. You looked down at him, so beautiful in his blissful state. The hair against his forehead was damp with sweat, his luscious lips parted, his cheeks flushed pink. He opened his eyes as he felt the touch of your hand on his face and he smiled contentedly as he brought it to his mouth to bestow soft kisses on it, causing your heart to flutter.

You leaned down and kissed him tenderly as Gordon wrapped his arms around you, cradling you to his sturdy frame. You sighed softly as you snuggled close to him, loving the warmth and softness of him surrounding you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it honey.


End file.
